


Дети копья

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Character Death, Crack, Drama, M/M, Pathos, Violence, telegraphese
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Иногда Хаксу кажется, что именно от древесины хатт знает какого дерева они получили свое несгибаемое упрямство. К концу обучения должен остаться один, приказ верховного лидера Первого ордена обсуждению не подлежит.





	Дети копья

Их двое, но это скоро изменится. Уил и Хафф, клоны гениального военачальника прошлого, полученные из чудом сохранившегося на древке его копья ДНК. Иногда Хаксу кажется, что именно от древесины хатт знает какого дерева они получили несгибаемое упрямство. К концу обучения должен остаться один. Приказ Верховного лидера Первого Ордена обсуждению не подлежит.

Лучший вариант: стравить клонов друг с другом так, чтобы один убил другого. Однако все попытки их поссорить терпят крах. Если в каюте одна кровать, оба ложатся на пол, единственный паек делят пополам. Самый же действенный метод — преувеличенно хвалить одного и принижать заслуги другого — невозможно осуществить. Ведь для этого сначала нужно понять, где Уил, а где Хафф.

Нашивки на одежду разного цвета почти моментально срываются. Попытка ввести разные стрижки не удается — криффовы клоны, улучшив момент, бреют друг друга наголо. Фингал у одного через какие-то полчаса-час наливается на том же месте у другого, как и мелкие царапины, синяки. Внешне спокойный, но начавший терять терпение Хакс ведет клонов в медотсек. Там под его пристальным взглядом на правых кистях им набивают татуировки: одному «У», другому «Х». В ту же ночь оба снова попадают в медотсек: содрали виброножами кожу на руках глубоко, до кости, убирая ненавистные отметки. 

Они проходят все тесты одинаково блестяще, но подписываются неизменно УилХафф. Их спарринги напоминают бой с тенью: оба уворачиваются, отпрыгивают, наступают практически синхронно. После случая с татуировками Хакс пытается поговорить с клонами по-хорошему.

— Мы одно, — пожимает плечами Уил (или Хафф).

— Вдвоем мы принесем намного больше пользы Первому Ордену, — добавляет Хафф (или Уил).

У них есть непрошибаемая уверенность в себе — целеустремленность копья, летящего к цели. У Хакса есть приказ.

— Один из вас должен умереть. Нам не нужно два Уилхаффа Таркина.

Они переглядываются и смеются, Хакс вызывает штурмовиков, эту ночь клоны вновь проводят в карцере.

Соблазн просто убить одного из них с каждым днем становится всё сильнее. Иногда Хаксу даже снится, как он душит Уила или Хаффа — не важно, — как горяча под рукой его шея, как неистово бьется кровоток под кожей. Хрипы, стоны, тщетные попытки вдохнуть. Пугающе красивые глаза закатываются, словно в экстазе. Обычно он просыпается в поту и непривычно долго приходит в себя. Было бы быстрее, если бы он позволял себе при этом помастурбировать, но делать это после снов о Хаффе — или Уиле — кажется унизительным.

Они продолжают издеваться над Хаксом, незаметно для других, но болезненно раня его самолюбие. Попытка изолировать их друг от друга проваливается: клоны устраивают лежачий бойкот. Не поднимаются с постели, не принимают ни пищи, ни воды. Хакс бьет кулаком по столу. Недопустимо живые, резкие эмоции бурлят внутри, мешают сосредоточиться. 

Он вновь перечитывает редкие разрозненные воспоминания современников о гранд-моффе. Возможно, где-то найдется подсказка, как испытать клонов так, чтобы раз и навсегда отсеять слабейшего. Ответ приходит лишь на третий день. Тем же вечером «Финализатор» отправляется в сектор Сесвенна.

— Я вернусь лишь за одним из вас, — говорит Хакс напоследок. — Только тот, кто первым доберется до меня, сможет улететь.

— Когда? — спрашивает Уил (Хафф?).

— Через неделю… или месяц. А может, через год.

Губы Хакса растягиваются в улыбке. Он давно не был так доволен собой. 

Уила и Хаффа сбрасывают в самое сердце Эриаду, посреди джунглей Гиблого плато. У каждого из них с собой лишь ножи, запас пищи на день и бесконечные часы тренировок на симуляторах.

* * *

Спустя три месяца шаттл Хакса приземляется посреди эриадской саванны. Штурмовики непонятно зачем натаскивают целую гору сухостоя, разводят костер, словно это пикник на День Становления Империи. Запахи дыма, каких-то растений и земли, пряные, непривычные, забивают нос, кружат голову. Наверное, стоит вернуться в шаттл. Не стоит садиться возле огня. Нет нужды вглядываться до рези в глазах в шелестящее море высохшей травы, словно опасаясь проглядеть появление клонов.

Кто будет первым — Уил или Хафф? 

Они появляются ближе к ночи — вдвоем. Выходят из полной стрекотания и шелеста темноты. Садятся у костра. Тени ложатся на их одинаково исхудавшие лица, словно редкие глубокие морщины. Клоны как никогда похожи на портрет гранд-моффа, висящий над креслом в каюте Хакса.

— Вы думали, будет иначе? — усмехается Хафф (или Уил).

— Я надеялся на это.

— Это наша земля. Мы вернулись на родину. А вот вы, генерал, здесь чужак.

В голосах, звучащих в унисон, слышится угроза. Хакс оглядывается — штурмовики куда-то пропали, а ведь недавно только человек пять крутилось рядом. Поежившись, он подбрасывает несколько веток в костер. Если бы клоны хотели его убить, они бы уже сделали это. К тому же бластер все еще висит на поясе.

— Можете взять одного из нас на прицел, если вам так будет спокойнее.

— Я должен убить одного из вас. 

— Вы не обязаны выполнять приказы безумного экзота.

На миг Хакс лишается дара речи. Он ждал попыток заключить сделку, уговоров, но не этого. Воспользовавшись паузой, клоны несут какой-то бред. Строго по очереди, словно не раз репетировали эту речь.

— Уилхафф Таркин совершил ошибку, признав власть ситха над собой.

— С годами Сила свела Императора и его пса, Вейдера, с ума.

— Гранд-мофф должен был взять управление Галактикой в свои руки сразу после того, как была построена Звезда Смерти.

— У нас есть шанс сделать все так, как надо.

— У нас троих, генерал.

Костер догорает, клоны почти сливаются с ночью. Только редкие языки пламени отражаются в их глазах.

— Знаете, генерал, он ведь убьет вас после того, как вы сделаете выбор.

— Зачем ему вы, если у него будет возрожденная легенда Империи?

— Подумайте, не давайте ответа сразу. 

— Мы подождем.

Можно объяснить им, что они спятили, пока бродили по этой дикой планете. Но в этом нет никакого смысла — клоны приняли решение и не отступят. 

Копье невозможно согнуть — только сломать. 

Хакс молча поднимается и уходит в сторону шаттла. По дороге ему попадаются останки штурмовиков. Там, на сухой траве, валяется окровавленная рука, судорожно сжимающая бесполезный комлинк. Чуть дальше труп — идиот снял шлем, теперь горло разрезано от уха до уха. Левее ноги свалены в кучу, как груда хлама.

По венам словно веет холодный эриадский ветер.

Хакс забирается в шаттл — он несколько лет не водил сам, но руки помнят, на какие кнопки давить, за какие рычаги дергать. Поднимается невысоко, буквально на несколько метров, разворачивает «Ипсилон» на девяносто градусов. Опускает сдвоенные лазеры почти к земле — туда, где слабо светит огонек костра, — и дает полный залп.

* * *

Верховный лидер выслушивает подробный доклад, ни разу не перебивая. Задумчиво кивает.

— Вы поступили правильно, уничтожив их, генерал. Жаль, столько времени потрачено впустую на этих бракованных клонов.

Огромная голограмма от пола до потолка слегка колеблется. Хакс невольно представляет, как выглядело бы его изображение в таком же размере. 

— Плохо, что не получилось с Таркином. Но зато скоро у нас будет свой Дарт Вейдер, — говорит тем временем Верховный лидер.

— Дарт Вейдер, повелитель? — переспрашивает Хакс. Возможно, он ослышался.

— Да, генерал. Это мой новый ученик. А теперь идите, у вас наверняка накопилось много дел.

Хакс уходит, думая о том, что кто угодно, даже призрак ситха, будет лучше и сговорчивее клонов Таркина.


End file.
